Go Nuts!
by Tikku
Summary: Clash of 7/8/10, who is the cutest? Tidus is back...Rikku thinks....Cloud looks like Tidus...but, not! PLEASE READ! and Review!


**He's NOT a CRYBABY!**

Disclaimer-Toyomai owns Tidus and Hanasaku owns Squall.  However, we do not actually own them, so don't sue us, cuz' we're saving money to buy FFX-2. 

A/N-Okay we just drank just cappuccino with like four huge scoops of sugar! So everything might not make sense.  Oh, by the way, we actually did have that phone conversation, but it was longer….

            While Hanasaku, a short, brown–haired girl, was talking on the phone to Toyomai, her best friend, a tall, light brown-haired girl, they ran into an argument. 

            "No way Squall is SO much better than Tidus," Hanasaku yelled into the phone.

            "Tidus is so much hotter!" Toyomai screamed back.

            "Listen, Tidus is like a crybaby! *Sniff*Dad I hate you! Oh boo hoo!"

            "Uh…so? Shut UP! He doesn't cry THAT much! He only cried TWICE, plus wouldn't you cry if you were about to kill your dad?                                                                

            "At least he KNEW his dad!"

            "….SHUT UP!"

            Suddenly, their TVs started getting static-y.

            "AHH! Oh my gosh! Toyomai, it's SAMARA! She's gonna kill me!" Hanasaku screamed in horror.

            "She's here, too! OH SHIT!" Toyomai screamed.

            Then, they blacked out. Not knowing what was ahead of their journey…

Toyomai wakes up in the middle of nowhere in a grass plain.  She sees a stirring object far off in the distance. 

            "Who's there?" Toyomai asked.

            Right then, Hanasaku woke up and hears and echo and looks around.

            "NuhHHh?" Hanasaku groaned.

            "Is that you Hanasaku?" Toyomai shouted.

            "Uh…I think so! Is that you Hanasaku?" She asked, obviously confused.

            "IT IS YOU! I recognize that stupidity anywhere!" Toyomai shouted happily.

            They started running towards each other, very happy to see one another.

            "Where the hell are we?" Hanasaku questioned.

            "I don't know, but…" Toyomai was cut off by a distant voice.

            "Fear not, this is now your story…" the voice told them, drifting away. "Now, turn around."

            They both slowly turned around only to see...nothing.  Something tapped Hanasaku's shoulder. 

            "Toyomai! Stop touching me!" She screamed.

            "It's not me!" Toyomai replied.

They turned back around to see FF7's Cloud, Tifa, Aeris; FF8's Squall, Rinoa; and FFX's Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku.

            Everyone started looked around stunned and confused. While, Hanasaku and Toyomai were VERY shocked and happy to see Tidus and Squall.  Rikku walked up to Cloud giving him a blank stare.

            "…What?" He asked her.

            "Well, hey everyone he looks like Tidus except…not," She yelled out loud. Everyone falls down anime style, except Hanasaku.

            "Hey, yeah! You're right! He does look like Tidus, but not!" Hanasaku exclaimed.

            "Exactly!" Rikku replied.

            Toyomai walks up to Tidus, drooling. 

            "Hey, I'm Toyomai," She tells him.

            "Uh…Tidus." He says looking up at her. "Damn, you're like totally TALL! Who's my look-alike?"

            "Would someone tell me who everyone is, and why we're here, and where the rest of my crew is?" Rinoa asks everyone, except Squall.

            "Well, you don't each other, but we know you," Hanasaku told everyone.

            "Yea, I'm Toyomai and that's my friend Hanasaku." Toyomai stated.

            "The tall, dark-haired handsome boy is Squall," Hanasaku said.

            "The tanned, blonde one is Tidus and the Whiter blonde one is Cloud," Toyomai said.

            "The one with big boobies is Tifa, the blonde one is Rikku, the ugly brown-haired girl with pink is Aeris, the one in blue is Rinoa, and last and definitely least is Yuna." Hanasaku said wearily.

            "Hey that's…" Aeris and Yuna started….

            All of the sudden, Seymour appeared and shouted. "YOU WILL ALL DIE! MWAHAHAHA," as he grew to seismic proportions.   

            Hanasaku turns to Yuna and asks, "Uh…what's wrong with his voice?"

            Toyomai walks up to Hanasaku and sighs, while Yuna stares at Hanasaku stunned.

            "He's going through puberty, it's not his fault. Oh god, you see girls have perio…" Toyomai was trying to explain to Hanasaku, but was rudely interrupted by Cloud.

            "SILENCE! We must defeat this horrid being!" Cloud yelled.

            "YEEEAAAHHHHHHHH," Tidus shouted running towards Seymour.

            Cloud pushes Tidus out the way. "No, I'll save us." Cloud yells at Tidus.

Toyomai runs up to Cloud and shouts, "HOW DARE YOU INTURUPT ME?" ***smack***

She slapped him so hard that he cried like baby. "Hey Hanasaku! There's a bigger crybaby over here!" 

            "I'm no cr…" Cloud started.

            "SHUT UP!" Toyomai yells pushing Cloud over the cliff.

            "Where'd that cliff come from…" Tifa asks, baffled.

            "Uh…you got me," Toyomai replies.

            "Why did you do that to MY Cloud?" Aeris cries out loud.

            "YOUR Cloud? YOUR CLOUD????" Tifa screamed.

            Magically a trap door to a dudgeon appeared. Tifa grabs Aeris by the hair and opens the trap door and throws her in.  

            "Maybe you should think about that while you're in there!" Tifa yelled at Aeris, shutting the door and locking it. 

            "DAMN!!" Everyone shouts hysterically.

            "AHEM!" A voice boomed through the air. "I'm still here you know, if you didn't notice," Seymour yelled at them.

            "Oh yeah…"Yuna said. "I be rid you from this world…for, like…the 5th time."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She hits him on the head with her staff.

            "Was that supposed to hurt?" Seymour asked. * poof * He turned into a squirrel.

            "Chi chi chi?" Seymour the squirrel asked Yuna.

            Yuna gets down on her knees, "Chi chi chi cheeeyyaa," she talked with him.

            He suddenly ran off screaming "eeeeeeeyaaaaaaa" very angrily.

            "YUNA! That was very mean," Rikku yelled at Yuna. 

            "But, what did I say?" Yuna asked Rikku.

            "You just said in squirrel 'Go fuck your mama in the ass.'" Rikku tells Yuna.

            Yuna gasped and covers her mouth "Oh no…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen next? If you would like the story to continue…press 1 now and leave a nice message. If not, I'll flush you down a potty, and Toyomai will step on you because she's like the Eiffel Tower.  Please review or we will go cry…


End file.
